pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- Questions and Comments Hey Crimson! I missed a day in my contributions for the first time in any wiki D: Anyway, I wanted to ask you what the requirements are in order to become a sysop on this wiki. I am not asking for any promotions as I need more work on this wiki, but just a curiosity question. 23:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. I am actually interested in becoming a sysop, but I feel like I need to show effort in anti-vandalism and contribute a bit more. Do you mind if I create a page for users to report vandalism? 23:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok. I actually had a page idea but that is similar so I'll use that. Now are you asking me to fix that page or just use it? 23:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Elite Four I have now started work on the Elite Four pages. I alreay completed Will and Sidney's pages and am going to work on Aaron. Since Lorelei and Shauntal are already finished I don't need to work on them. After that, it's Koga (Gen II and IV), Phoebe and Bertha, then Bruno (Gen II and IV), Glacia and Flint and finally Karen, Drake and Lucian. Also, two more episode articles and I'll create another chain in the Original Episodes template. I imagine you have another edits badge coming up. It was awesome the way you got pics of the va's You keep up the good work and so will I. We'll both try to make this the best, and most accurate, pokemon wikia there is. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just doing my best. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizim When I went to Category:Characters, I found this: " 01:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Articles in this categor'out characters in the Pokémon franchise.'y are ab" I Cut it to show you here, and I erased it. I suggest you block him/her. - Monobook Skin :Looks awesome. Another thing, why did you do that monobook skin? The one here is the one I am talking about. Okay. - Charitwo :According to Charitwo's contributions, he hardly made constructive edits to the Pokemon articles fixing typo errors and adding more info. Do you know why? ::That could be correct. He also appeared to be disliked by many people. Do you know why lots of people disliked him? :: ::I really ''dislike Charitwo. He's an arrogant little git, showing off and all. He even shot down my request to become an Admin. on Community Wikia stating that, "There already are enough Admins on the Wiki. We don't need inexperienced Users like you." He actually adopted Pokemon Wiki and demoted himself as he was a VSTF member come Community Coucil Member, and to him, a local Bureaucrat must have seemed quite powerless. Jello Rabbit, Charitwo is an insensitive, power abusing git. If I really had the chance, I'd kick his butt. You really don't want to mess with. Really, I'd impeach him from VSTF if I had the power. But thankfully, I've applied for a job on Wikia as Community Support Staff Member and if the request is successful (a 40% chance since I'm not 18), I'll become a Wikia Staff or maybe a Helper. I don't care which, I'll demote Charitwo from Community Council, VSTF and Chat Moderator and block him globally for 100 years and the crime is: ''"Abuse of power, not acting like a proper VSTF" Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You really need to grow the hell up with your dislike of people. You can't become an admin on Central when you're as inexperienced as you are. And actually, he is proper VSTF, you however, are just an eighteen year old that's as immature as a twelve year old. Seriously, I act older than you, and I'm fourteen with a damn big amount of emotional issues. And I doubt you'll be getting the job now. You're petty. You create blogs about people you dislike. Call people gits. And I'm reporting you to staff for personally attacking users. 13:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't know Charitwo, BassJapas. He was evil. It would be funny if he was asking us if he could be admin. (too funny.) - He was not evil, he got sick of immature users going into a hissy fit every time he denied them something. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 13:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You got some of it correct: Every time, he denied them something. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Evanf, I don't know him? I'm in the IRC 24/7. Whether I'm actually talking in the channels, or just idling and doing my wiki work. I use #wikia, as does Charitwo. To call him evil is just letting your pettiness out. He's doing his job. And if you don't like that, leave. Because I personally am sick of hearing about someone not liking another user on this wiki. Where I come from, you get blocked for that, because it's a personal attack. So grow up, because you're all acting younger than I am. So like I said, grow the hell up. Because seriously, he's doing his job and you're making yourselves look like a bolond. 13:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) On chat, he acts quite friendly because he knows that Staff is always moderating it and he can't abuse his power. But he can block someone without the Staff knowing. Oh please, hardly anyone checks the Block List anymore. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've actually had private chats with him. So stop being a petty little seven year old. And I apologize for the excess amount of "You have new message (last change)" Crimson. 14:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Everyone drop it, my talk page is not for community discussions. And quit insulting Charitwo, he had to put up with immature users for three years, if you don't like him, keep it to yourselves, it just shows immaturity and ineptitude. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, fine, last comment: He abused his power. A proper and responsible Bureaucrat listens to the Users complaints and tries his best to solve them. If he knew that he wasn't capable of doing that, he shouldn't have become a Bureaucrat in the first place. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Copy from Bulbagarden Can you delete these two pages Bulbasaur ( and Ivysaur (? He is most likely trying to create every Pokemon. He copied from Bulbagarden. - Images :My edits are junked full of images tagged for deletion. Reminding you. I have a question I ahve a question,why can't we use content from the bulbapedia?It's kinda weird.Personaly prefer wiki way more than bulbapedia .It just seems kinda odd that thjis is like a game of tugawar for who get's a certain fact. Thankyou, KateWolf 17:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's considered plagiarism. And although copying content from other wikis isn't illegal, it's not right and it shouldn't be done. 17:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Unova Learnsets You'll be quite pleased to hear that I finished all the learnsets from Tympole to the end. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 20:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter Account So, I have a proposal to make a Pokémon Wiki Facebook and Twitter account, as it can help us get more users, and that'll be really beneficial to the wiki. It also allows us to put important messages up that people might not see on the wiki. What do you think? 22:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well, I'll set it up. And there's some stuff that could be done to make it show on the main page. But it's a bit confusing, so I'd need admin to implement it, because it's hard to explain. But I don't want to ask of that. 22:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hi I-IV Learnsets So, with Unova Learnsets done I thought I'd do the most logical thing and add the Gen V learnsets to all the other Pokemon pages, only thing is I'm not sure how to format it either like Bulbasaur's page with each generations learnset having its own page or Charizard's page where all of the learnsets except the V gen learnset have their own page. Let me know which format to use. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 04:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nurse Joy I have improved the Nurse Joy article greatly, except for the info on the Pokémon she used. You have to admit it looks better. And did a touchup on Liza's page as well. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It was a total mess before with pictures in the description (all over the place) and the new AnimePokemon templates helped a little. And if I recall correctly, didn't Liza have a whole bunch of Charizard at Charicific Valley along with Ash's Charizard and Charla? I guess I'd better get to work on All of Nurse Joy's pokemon: Her Audino, other pokemon, borrowed, befriended and given away as well. That's a lot of work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Angry Birds :Do you play the series of Angry Birds? I luv it ;). ::Its this. Now do you recognize it? :::About User of the Month, why did Bullet gain the most votes? I don't really care winning, but it would be personally kewl 8). Actually using forums Instead of using blogs for suggestions and things, that we should use forums. Because that's what the forums are supposed to be used for. Like Arceus's recent blog, that would be something that should go into a forum. I'm completely willing to watch over them to make sure that topics don't go unresolved (I do the same on Zeldapedia), because blog comments get lost in the pages, and it's not a good thing if a Staffer or admin needs to read over them. 16:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I forgot how to archive my talkpage as I haven't done so in awhile. Think you could help me out. xD [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 19:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship :Many users were expecting it. Seeing it is the end of the month or close enough here, are we allowed to open it? I don't seemingly care for it much, but many users are expecting it and it is bugging me. I don't mean to harrass you. I was just telling you that users like Evanf (possibly?) and Bullet Fransisco wanted it to open :3. ::I thought you were going to pwn me when I was going to write this message. Why didn't you? Thanks for not, but ittook me a lot of courage to write the message. }